


Gekiyaku+Kazehiki Theory

by kaleidoscopening



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid, kuzutokaze
Genre: Fratricide, Gen, Limbo, Poisoning, Repressed Memories, accidental murder, if i make more fanfics for them then it'll probably reference this, theory, theres so little content for kurusuuzi's loids and it pains me bc i love them sm, this is probably so far off from what kurusuuzi intended for them h, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopening/pseuds/kaleidoscopening
Summary: My theory on how Gekiyaku and Kazehiki ended up in their current states.





	Gekiyaku+Kazehiki Theory

**Author's Note:**

> All canon information is in bold.
> 
> Please note that I have gotten all my canon information from their pages on the Utau Wiki, so I apologize if anything is incorrect.  
> http://utau.wiki/utau:gekiyaku  
> http://utau.wiki/utau:kazehiki 
> 
> Gekiyaku and Kazehiki both belong to KurukuruSuuzi  
> http://kurukuru2suuzi.wixsite.com/kurotokaze
> 
> EDIT 2/25/18: The backstory of Gekiyaku's album never really sat well with me, so I changed it a bit, as well as how Gekiyaku views Kazehiki currently. I took their Twitter bot (@kazetogeki) into account. I hope everyone's fine with this!

  It is implied that **Gekiyaku was the one who killed Kazehiki** , but what if it was unintentional?

 

      Before Kazehiki died, he and Gekiyaku lived with their parents, and they were a relatively happy family. Kazehiki got **his devotion to Catholicism** from his parents, as they were very religious. Their father was a pastor, and **the abandoned church that Kazehiki** now haunts originally belonged to them.

      While Kazehiki was genuinely dedicated to their religion, Gekiyaku was rather skeptical about the capability of the God they loved so much. She kept silent, however, and kept up a facade of steadfastness around her parents in order to avoid punishment.

      Even in life, Kazehiki got sick and caught colds often. However, his parents believed that medical treatment was unnecessary (or even unholy), and that “the Lord would cure him”, giving him ineffective remedies instead. Gekiyaku, who still made medicine back then (unbeknownst to her parents) offered to treat Kazehiki properly in secret. Kazehiki, who believed his parents, declined every time, and Gekiyaku reluctantly respected his wishes.

     One day, Kazehiki got violently ill, enough to the point where he would need to be taken to a hospital. Their parents, as usual, kept up their routine of giving him remedies. Gekiyaku had decided she had enough, and not wanting to lose her brother to some “foolish morals”, she forced some of her medicine down his throat in the hopes of treating him. Gekiyaku had only tested her medicine on animals in the past, knowing no one who would be willing to take medicine from someone as young as she was, and this was her first time giving her medicine to an actual human. As a result, her medicine backfired and ended up poisoning and killing Kazehiki. This is why **he detests medicine so much**.

      When it came to light that the pastor’s son’s death was due to his own sister’s “cruel experiments”, word spread quickly. Gekiyaku was publicly condemned, as “God would never forgive her for killing her brother” and that she was “no daughter of theirs”.  Her parents eventually disowned her and relocated to another church in a city far away.

The combined trauma of having her brother die at her hands and her parents deserting her caused Gekiyaku not only to forsake God entirely and fall to satanism, it caused her to repress and forget almost all memories related to her family. When asked the reason why she hates God so much or why she decided to convert to satanism, Gekiyaku will not be able to give a real answer. She knows it's for a "good" reason, but she cannot remember how (or even when) she came to that decision.

     She does, however, remember that she has a brother, although she remembers nothing _about_ him, like **his** **appearance or name** . One of the last things Kazehiki gave to Gekiyaku was the album that she carries around now. He expressed the desire to fill it up with pictures of his “beloved family”. They were never able to, and Gekiyaku’s regret of this was so strong that after she repressed her memories, it manifested as a desire to “find” her brother. Presently, Gekiyaku is able to communicate with Kaze. (I imagine that since most supernatural beings are able to see ghosts,Gekiyaku, [ **a** **satanist** ] Kuzudayone and Kuzudarou [ **being demons** ], Shirezu [who probably has some kind of supernatural ability as well, **coming from a fairytale** ] can already see Kazehiki, and Gekiyaku has probably already tied Kazehiki to her via ritual) She is aware of the possibility of him being her actual brother, but since she has no concrete proof, she doesn’t confront him over it. She will call him her brother jokingly from time to time though. For the most part, she generally associates him with the abandoned church he lives in.

      Kazehiki, on the other hand, remembers everything. Like everyone else, he is under the impression that she poisoned him. He never fully gave her consent to medicate him, as she was so desperate to treat him. He believed that her saying that it was to benefit him was a lie so he would be more willing to take it.

       **Kazehiki wants to “** **become an angel and fly to heaven** **”** but no matter how much he prays, he will remain stuck in limbo as he is unable to forgive Gekiyaku for what he believes she did to him. If the two of them were to reconcile and Kazehiki were to learn of what really happened, then he would be able to “pass on” properly.

      That probably won’t be happening anytime soon, though.


End file.
